Après la pluie
by Sorn The Lucifer's Angel
Summary: One-shot. Pre-slash SBRL. La pluie et les souvenirs d'une nuit de cauchemar. La pleine lune et le froid. Et un ami et du réconfort.


_Après la pluie_

One-shot. C'est un slash SBRL, vous êtes prevenus ! C'est la première fois que j'écris un slash, alors, je ne sais pas trop ce que ça donne, soyez indulgents ! Bon, je l'ai écrit le 19/08 dès que je me suis levée, il a plu sans cesse (ça se voit au titre). C'est pas très slash (ya -presque- rien en fait) et le début ressemble un peu à "Au clair de la lune". Il ressemble un peu à "Après l'hiver" de Tenbra (je conseille cet OS !), mais je vous assure, j'ai pas plagié ! J'utilise les noms anglais pour les SBRL.

Disclaimer : Les personnages, lieux, etc. appartiennent à J.K. Rowling sauf l'histoire en elle-même.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

« Est-ce que vous pouvez m'aider ? Je me suis perdu. » murmure un petit garcon.

Il s'est promené dans les bois, la nuit, pour voir la Lune et les étoiles et maintenant, il est perdu.

Il ne reçoit en réponse que le silence troublé seulement par sa respiration.

Pourtant, il y a quelqu'un. Il a vu deux yeux jaunes dans les buissons tout à l'heure.

« Vous pouvez m'aider, s'il vous plaît ? »

Peut-être que s'il se montre plus poli, s'il dit "s'il vous plaît", quelqu'un l'aidera ?

Tout est toujours silencieux, il sent une goutte d'eau sur son bras, suivie d'une deuxième, d'une troisième...il pleut.

La pluie se fait plus forte et il finit par être trempé.

Il grelotte, il a froid, la pluie est gelée et elle transperce ses os par le froid.

Il revoit ces deux yeux jaunes. Il sourit. Il n'est pas seul.

« Vous pouvez m'aider s'il vous plaît ? J'ai froid. »

De nouveau, les yeux jaunes disparaissent.

Il tremble. Il décide de bouger. Papa dit que si on bouge, on a plus chaud. Alors, il écoute Papa.

Il glisse un peu. La terre est devenue de la boue à cause de la pluie.

Il entend de drôles de bruits derrière lui. Il se retourne. Il n'y a rien.

Il marche encore jusqu'à ce qu'il entende un loup hurler à la lune.

Il n'y a pas de loups pourtant dans les bois, Maman le lui a dit.

Oui, mais Maman a dit qu'il ne fallait pas sortir dans les bois la nuit parce qu'il y avait...Il y avait quoi dans les bois la nuit ?

Et spécialement à une certaine période...Mais laquelle ?

Il ne se rappelle plus. Il devrait mieux écouter Maman.

Les bruits se rapprochent de plus en plus.

Il se retourne.

Là, devant lui, se trouvent les deux yeux jaunes. Les yeux d'un loup.

Oui, mais il n'y a pas de loups dans les bois, c'est ce que lui a dit Maman.

Soudain, il réalise.

Ce n'est pas un simple loup, c'est un loup-garou.

Il lève les yeux vers le ciel. La lune est ronde et brillante.

Il n'a pas le temps de réagir que le loup lui saute à la gorge et le mord.

Il a mal, horriblement mal. Son sang chaud coule sur ses vêtements.

Puis, plus rien.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Un jeune homme se réveille en sursaut. Il est trempé de sueur.

Il se passe la main sur le visage, dégage ses mèches de cheveux châtains clair de devant ses yeux dorés, devenus jaunes l'espace de quelques secondes.

Il vient de revivre cette nuit-là.

La nuit où il est devenu un loup-garou.

Il se lève, un peu tremblant, il ne saura probablement plus dormir.

Il descend dans la salle commune, s'assit devant le feu éteint et le rallume.

Il a froid, il entend la pluie battre au dehors.

Il ne regarde pas par la fenêtre, il sait que la lune sera bientôt pleine.

« Moony ? »

Il sursaute. Il ne l'a pas entendu descendre.

Sirius s'approche et s'assit à côté de son ami.

« Désolé de t'avoir réveillé. »

Padfoot secoue la tête.

« C'est rien. »

Un silence passe.

« Tu en as encore rêvé, n'est-ce pas ? »

Remus hoche la tête et pousse un soupir las.

« C'est toujours comme ça quand il pleut et que la pleine lune approche. »

Il s'approche du feu. Il a encore froid. Il frissone.

« Tu as froid ? »

« Oui. »

Aussitôt, Sirius l'encercle de ses bras.

Il se sent mieux, il n'a plus froid.

« Merci. » murmure-t-il faiblement, avec un léger sourire.

« Pas de quoi. »

Remus se laisse aller contre Sirius. Celui-ci le serre un peu plus.

Doucement, le loup-garou se rendort dans les bras de son ami.

Ce dernier le regarde dormir, l'air apaisé.

La pluie faiblit, les nuages se dispersent, laissant les étoiles briller de tout leur éclat.

Sirius dépose un léger baiser dans le cou du lycanthrope, il ne pourra pas le faire une fois réveillé. Il caresse doucement les cheveux de celui qu'il aime avecun sourire attendri et triste.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas Moony, après la pluie vient le beau temps. »

* * *

**Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?**

**Je sais qu'il n'est pas long (2 pages) et pas très dévelloppé mais je l'aime bien comme ça. **

**PS : Cet OS a déjà été publié sur mon autre compte SoRN DeMoN666 (id : 638333) , je le déménage juste.**

**SoRN DeMoN666**


End file.
